


Second Violin

by KalaKitsune



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: F/M, M/M, One Shot, somewhat angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalaKitsune/pseuds/KalaKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a really short One-Shot for Sherlock Holmes.  I wrote it a while back (possibly in 2009, after I saw the movie in theaters) and put it aside expecting to work on it more later, something which doesn't seem likely now…<br/>This won’t be expanded unless I run across some killer inspiration or a new Muse moves in, my current Muse is the ‘Muse of The Lazy and Procrastination’.  I also receive visits from the ‘Muse of Bad Ideas’.<br/>Now, without further ado, I give you a distinct lack of smut…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Violin

It was the small things that Mary began to notice after Homes’ very blunt and insensitive display at the restaurant.

It was the brief touches, barely audible sighs, a few of meaningful words, and even in the line of one’s vision.

It was a constant variable, and it seemed there was no “having” John without Holmes. She would, Mary knew, always be sharing her husband-to-be with that blasted man. 

The worst part, well the worst part of this, was the fear that she would come second in importance, second in John’s heart. Play second violin, as it were.

That fear only grew stronger as she watched them interact. They were so intense and so very well matched… as she feared they (John and herself) would never be.

…But…

Even after all that had been said and done, she couldn’t bring herself to hate the man who stood so steadfastly in her way.

The thought even occurred, on occasion, that being second in John’s heart might not be to terribly awful if it were Holmes she seconded.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Author: KalaKitsune  
> Beta: JacklesPenis


End file.
